


In Her Arms

by Holtzmann1998



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: Jillian returns from being away for work for a few days.





	In Her Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as fanfiction for the Uncharted games and I decided to repurpose it into one for Ghostbusters just because I couldn't decide what world the story would fit in better. If you want to read the original, look for Home Again here on A03.

You wake up and the first thing that goes through your mind is that you’re depressed. You feel sad and alone and worthless, but also numb. It feels like your world is falling apart at the seams and will swallow you up at any moment. You feel your face; it’s sticky from the humidity in your bedroom but also wet with tears. You’ve been crying in your sleep again. You bury your face in your damp pillow and close your eyes, trying to go back to sleep. You doze for a few minutes and smell something being cooked in the kitchen. Your eyes shoot open. Jillian is home. You slowly get out of bed, trying to give your eyes and face time to calm down from crying in your sleep and to give yourself time to make up an excuse in case Jill heard you crying. You straighten your t-shirt, one of Jill’s old sarcastic ones that is burned in some places and stained in others, and throw on a pair of old shorts. You quietly walk out of the bedroom as you run your hands through your hair in an attempt to make yourself seem presentable.

“Good morning, Y/N,” Jill calls as she hears the bedroom door creak. “I’m in the kitchen.” Her voice is music to your ears. Music you haven’t heard in what seems like many lifetimes but was really only a few days. You practically bolt through the living room and into the kitchen to see her. “You act like I’ve risen from the dead.” She smirks as you run into her and hold on tightly. Her body reeks of oil, ash, ectoplasm, and who know what else with Jillian Holtzmann. She’s been home long enough to wash her hair in the sink, because Jillian Holtzmann, for whatever reason, prefers to wash her hair in the kitchen sink. Her slightly damp hair smells like lavender, a scent that won’t stay long with her and her constant need to play with ectoplasm and her machines.

“I’ve missed you.” You say as your press your face into Jillian’s neck. It was all you could say. You’ve been left alone with your own mind for too long. For weeks all you’ve heard is your mind telling you Jill won’t come back, Jill found another woman on her adventures saving people from ghosts and ghouls, one who could handle herself better than you ever could, one that could be a good Ghostbuster instead of just an annoying and worried girlfriend. You fell asleep most nights terrified that Jill had run her mouth off and gotten herself hurt or killed by some kind of ghost or demon or just some random drunk or angry person on the street. 

“I know you have, who wouldn’t miss this?” Jill grins as she holds onto you. She isn’t the best with feelings, be it dealing with her own or helping others with theirs, but she knows when something is wrong and tries to help in her own special way. She traces things onto your back with her fingers as her mind begins to wander. You feel safe and warm in Jill’s arms, her dirty jumpsuit bringing comfort to your body; it’s the best you’ve felt since she left. “Why don’t you got sit on the couch and I’ll join you as soon as my food is ready?” She says softly. You reluctantly let go of her and head towards the living room, looking back at her before you leave to make sure she’s still there like a child on their way to their first day of school. You sit in silence as you wrap the afghan Jill ‘acquired’ from one of her jobs around yourself. It was hand-made in China according to Jillian, but you’re pretty sure she picked it up at some random abandoned house or accepted it as some kind of payment for a ghost hunting job.

“What did you make?” You ask Jill as she walks into the living room with a paper plate in her hands. She doesn’t usually use proper plates unless you make her during the meals you eat together. Despite being less cost-effective, Jillian prefers the simple ‘use and toss’ convenience of paper plates.

“Pizza.” She smiles, holding up a slice of reheated pizza.

“You went through all that trouble just to have leftover pizza for breakfast?” You can’t help but smile.

“Hey, I’m in a different time zone.” She smirks as she sits next to you, setting her plate on the end table next to her side of the couch. “It’s lunchtime there.” She points to her head. The two of you adjust yourselves so Jillian is lying down and you’re lying on top of her, your head resting on her chest.

“It’s always lunchtime to you.” You roll your eyes.

“There is nothing wrong with that.” Jillian smiles before taking a bite of pizza. You feel content listening to her heartbeat as she eats her reheated pizza like she has gone years without it. She probably didn’t eat much while she was away busting ghosts and repairing equipment with Abby, Erin, and Patty. “Are you alright?” Jill asks after she finishes the   
first slice of her morning pizza.

“I’m fine.” You reply, closing your eyes as you enjoy being close to Jill.

“Why were you crying?” She asks. Crap, she had heard you crying in your sleep.

“Just bad dreams.” You reply, not looking at her. She plays with your hair with one hand as she picks up her second slice of pizza with the other.

“It was more than that; you and I both know that,” Jill says somewhat distractedly. You can tell her mind has turned back to work, thinking of new ways to build or improve something. You just hope she doesn’t plan on ‘improving’ something in the apartment again.

“It’s just the usual stuff.” You reply. You never really told Jill about your issues, it was a mutual understanding the two of you had, she never asked about your issues and you never asked about her past or her fling with Erin or any other past relationships.

“Well, the usual stuff won’t bother you now. I’ll be home for the rest of the day.” Jill smiles down at you as she continues to run her calloused hands through your hair.

“I know.” You lie. It still bothers you even when Jill is home. You wonder when she’ll leave again and if she’ll give a proper warning or just disappear in the night. When Jill has to help you with something or do something for you the feelings of worthlessness creep into your mind, you realize how perfect and independent Jillian is and how you aren’t. 

“Hey, you still haven’t given me a welcome home kiss.” Jillian smiles at you, taking you out of your thoughts. You smile a little as you roll your eyes. She is still as forward as ever, no length of time apart could ever change that. You push yourself up and look into her stunning blue eyes. It’s as though she’s sending you a message of how much she adores you through her eyes alone. Jillian quickly leans and kisses your lips, leaving behind a bit of pizza grease. Her arms wrap around you, holding you to her, and in that moment, you feel complete and whole, like the broken world you were in is going to be okay.


End file.
